los caballeros del zodiaco las nuevas leyendas
by Kain851212
Summary: Tras muchos años de paz , una nueva generación de caballeros de la esperanza se forman en la Academia de Palestra , hoy dos nuevos estudiantes hacen su aparición y sorprendiendo a todos por las armaduras que llevan ; pero sin que Athena y sus caballeros sospechen , Lucifer el Señor de los Infiernos ha regresado dispuesto a comenzar una nueva guerra santa.
1. Chapter 1

Los Caballeros

Del Zodiaco

Las Nuevas Leyendas.

Capítulo 1

El Comienzo

Hoy era un día normal en la Academia de Palestra , o al menos eso parecía.

Buenos días ー saludo Koga

Buenos días ー contestaron Ryuho y Yuna

¿ Dondé estan Haruto y Soma ? ー preguntó el santo de Pegaso.

Fui a buscarlos a sus habitaciones , pero no estaban allíー contestó Ryuho. En ese momento los dos caballeros de bronce entraron al salon.

Buenos días ー saludó Haruto.

¿ Donde estaban ? ー preguntó Yuna.

Estábamos en la oficina del director , el señor Saga quería vernos para pedirnos un favor ー explicó Soma.

¿ Que favor ? ー preguntó Ryuho.

Dos nuevos estudiantes llegan hoy a la Academia y el director quiere que les demos la bienvenida y les demos un tour por toda la escuela ー explicó Soma.

Me preguntó ¿ qué caballeros serán ? ー se preguntó Eden , quien los escuchaba sin decir nada. En ese momento Geki entró al salón y todos regresaron a sus asientos.

Buenos días a todos , hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes así que quiero que les den la bienvenida y los hagan sentir como en casa ー dijo Geki y en ese instante los dos estudiantes entraron y se pararon al lado del profesor.

Mi nombre es Nicolas , mucho gusto ー dijo el chico de cabello azul oscuro y una mirada seria.

Mi nombre es Selena , encantada de conocerlos ー dijo la chica de cabello color jade y una mirada mucho más tranquila y amable. Aria quien estaba sentada al lado de su hermano , pudo notar que algo le molestaba.

¿ Qué pasa hermano ? ー preguntó Aria

Ese chico , jamás había sentido un cosmo tan lleno de violencia y agresión ー contestó el caballero de Orión.

Tienes razón , la chica tiene un cosmo muy diferente ; está lleno de paz y calma ー explicó Aria.

Los dos estudiantes tomaron sus asientos y el resto de la clase pasó con calma. En el tercer periodo de clase , todos los estudiantes fueron a la arena de combate donde pondrían sus habilidades a prueba.

Al llegar a la arena , el maestro Aldebarán los estaba esperando como siempre con sus brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Bienvenidos cachorros , la clase de hoy será diferente a las demás , así pongan atención ー dijo el maestro en voz alta.

¿ Cuando dejara de llamarnos cachorros ? ー comentó Koga a Ryuho molesto , a lo que su amigo soltó una pequeña risa.

Tendremos combates en parejas , podrán usar sus armaduras y los ganadores tendrán tres días libres sin clases y una doble nota ー explicó el maestro quien tomó una caja y la presentó a los estudiantes.

En la caja hay papeles con sus nombres y los de sus compañeros , yo escogeré los oponentes ー explicó Aldebarán.

Koga y Eden contra Ryuho y Haruto

Soma y Yuna contra Spear y Hook

Guney y Paradise contra Dali y Argo

Komachi y Rudolph contra Grey y Arne

Luciano y Mirápolos contra Nicolás y Selena

Aria no participa en el torneo ya que aún se recupera de sus heridas después de lo sucedido en el torneo pasadoー explicó Aldebarán.

Tres meses atrás durante otro torneo , Aria aún no dominaba bien el uso de su cosmos y en su combate contra Yuna ; sus poderes se salieron fuera de control y la chica sufrió una herida casi fatal , pero gracias a Saori Aria se pudo recuperar.

Los combate comenzaron con Koga y Eden contra Ryuho y Haruto.

Si quieres ganar el premio , es mejor que me hagas caso Koga ー dijo Eden a su compañero.

¿ Quien te hizo el líder ? ー preguntó Koga , quien hizo a Eden a un lado , elevo su cosmos y lanzó su ataque.

Meteoros de Pegaso ー gritó Koga , quien lanzó de su puño varios destellos de luz en forma de meteoros a gran velocidad , Pero Haruto levantó una pared de rocas y bloqueos los meteoros ; Ryuho dio un salto por encima de la pared de piedra y lanzó varios proyectiles de agua. Pero Eden los detuvo con una barrera eléctrica.

Te dije que me hicieras caso o vamos a perder ー gritó Edén a Koga nuevamente.

Y yo te dije que no necesito tu ayuda tonto ー gritó a Edén.

Estos dos no van a cambiar nunca ー dijo Aldebarán a sí mismo. Ryuho y Haruto aprovecharon la discusión de Pegaso y Orion para dar un poderoso contraataque. Haruto hizo unos sellos ninjas y de la tierra se levantaron unas shuriken y las lanzó a sus oponentes.

Koga y Eden lograron esquivar algunas pero ambos fueron heridos en el rostro por las dos últimas que Haruto lanzó ; ya en el aire y sin que ambos pudieran hacer algo para esquivar , Ryuho los remató con una de sus técnicas.

Lushan Ascenso del Dragón ー gritó Ryuho y de su puño apareció un enorme Dragón de agua ; quién golpeó a sus oponentes , para luego azotarlos contra el suelo. Aldebarán decidió detener el combate.

Es suficiente , Ryuho y Haruto son los ganadores ー exclamó el profesor.

¿ Qué ? aún podemos pelear ー exclamó Koga.

Es suficiente he dicho , no importa cuantas veces se levanten los dos , el resultado será el mismo ー explicó Aldebarán.

¿ A que se refiere ? ー preguntó Eden.

Ryuho y Haruto ganaron el combate porque trabajaron en equipo , ustedes dos no han hecho sino pelear y discutir ; en un combate real de caballeros perderían la vida instantáneamente ー explicó Aldebarán. Eden no le gusto el comentario del profesor y elevo su cosmo para tratar de de atacar a su maestro ; algo que se arrepentiría ya que Aldebarán lo hizo elevar por los aires y haciendo que chocara contra una columna.

Hermano ー gritó Aria acercándose a su hermano.

Tal vez ya no sea un caballero de oro , pero aún tengo el poder suficiente para educar a estudiantes groseros como tú Eden ー dijo Aldebarán.

El siguiente combate sería entre Soma y Yuna contra Spear y Hook.

Yo me encargo de Hook , tu ocupate de Spear ¿ de acuerdo ? ー pregunta Soma a su amiga.

Hecho ー contestó su compañera. El combate comenzó con Spear lanzando varios proyectiles de agua hacia Soma pero Yuna logra bloquearlos con dos torbellinos que creó con una sola patada.

Yuna cuidado ー gritó Soma ; la chica miró hacia atrás y logró ver como Hook dió un golpe en la tierra e hizo levantar varias rocas en forma de estacas que alcanzaron a sus oponentes y los azotó contra una pared.

Bien hecho Hook ー comentó Spear.

Gracias , pero fue muy fácil encontrar una estrategia para detenerlos , después de todo los he estado estudiando desde hace días ー dijo Hook a su compañero , tras eso Soma y Yuna se pusieron de pie.

¿ Estas bien Yuna ? ー preguntó Soma.

No , mi tobillo está herido , pero puedo continuar Soma ー contestó Yuna.

Hook es demasiado inteligente , pero se confía demasiado en sus notas y Spear es demasiado orgullosoー comentó Soma.

Eso me da una idea de como ganar Soma , pon atenciónー dijo Yuna a Soma en voz baja.

Por lo menos algunos saben usar la cabeza más que solo para usar el casco de la armadura ー pensó Aldebarán.

¿ Listo ? ー preguntó Yuna.

Hagámoslo ー contestó Soma.

Porque no se rinden y terminamos con esta pelea , ya me dió hambre ー dijo Spear. Soma empezó a elevar su cosmo y un torbellino de fuego comenzó a rodear al caballero del León Menor ; mientras que Yuna hizo lo mismo también y al final los dos enormes torbellinos se combinaron y los arrojaron a sus oponentes. Hook y Spear trataron de bloquearlo con sus técnicas , pero la fuerza de Yuna y Soma fue más fuerte y el torbellino atravesó las técnicas de sus oponentes y fueron derrotados en cuestión de segundos.

Suficiente , buen trabajo a los cuatro ー dijo Aldebarán , para luego acercarse a Yuna y usar su cosmo para sanar la herida que la chica tenía en la pierna.

Gracias maestro ー dijo Yuna.

No hay problema ー contestó Aldebarán. Dalí y Argo derrotaron a Guney y a Paradise , mientras que Komachi y Rudolph derrotaron a Grey y a Arne ; el último combate sería entre Nicolás y Selena contra Luciano y Mirapolis.

Por fin podemos ver que armadura llevan ー dijo Eden a su hermana.

Nicolás tomó la piedra que tenía en su cadena y una enorme ave de fuego apareció tras él.

Esa armadura , es imposible qué el sea …

El nuevo caballero del Fénix ー dijo Eden interrumpiendo a Haruto.

¿ Qué tiene de especial esa armadura ? ー pregntó Koga.

La Armadura del Fénix es una de las armaduras de Bronce más especiales , ya que tiene la habilidad de regenerarse por sí sola ; tal como el ave legendaria ー explicó Hook.

No solo eso , escuche que para poder usar esta Armadura se debe tener un cosmo muy poderoso y temible . tanto así que solo han habido dos personas que han podido llevar esa Armadura ; Ikki uno de los caballeros legendarios que luchó junto a el señor Seiya en varias ocasiones y Nicolás es el segundo ー explicó Yuna.

Mi padre me dijo que Ikki era un lobo solitario al que no le gustaba estar junto a sus demás compañeros , pero cuando la señorita Saori lo necesitaba para defender la Tierra , el siempre aparecía para derrotar a cualquier enemigo en su camino y siempre para ayudar a su hermano el Caballero de Andrómeda ー comentó Ryuho.

Creo que ya se que Armadura tiene la chica nueva ー dijo Aria a todos y en ese momento Selena activó la gema que estaba en su arete izquierdo y varias cadenas rodearon el cuerpo de la chica y tras desaparecer se vió en ella la Armadura de Andrómeda.

Otra de las legendarias Armaduras Sagradas ー dijo Eden.

¿ Qué tiene esa en especial ? , solo veo que tiene dos cadenas en sus brazos ; algo parecidas a las de la Armadura de Cefeo y la de Cerberos ー comentó Soma.

Como se ve que ustedes nunca prestan atención , La Armadura de Andrómeda posee la ofensiva y defensiva más poderosa entre las Armaduras de Bronce ; la cadena circular otorga al usuario de una defensa casi perfecta , si alguien se atreve a pasar la Defensa nebular recibirá una descarga de 100.0000 volteos ー explicó Eden.

Además la cadena en forma de diamante posee una distancia y fuerza de ataque devastadora y es capaz de encontrar a su oponente , incluso si este se encuentra a años luz de distancia ー comentó Aria.

Shun era el antiguo Caballero de Andrómeda y el hermano menor del Caballero del Fénix y aunque no le gustaba la violencia , era un feroz guerrero a la hora de pelear por la justicia y que si sus cadenas eran destruidas ; este mostraría su verdadero poder ー dijo Hook.

¿ Qué pasó con ellos ? ー preguntó Koga.

Papá me dijo que Shun fue ascendido al rango de Caballero de Oro y protege la casa de Virgo en el Santuario de Athena y cuando no está allí , vive en Francia junto a su esposa la antigua Amazona del Camaleón y sirve allí como uno de los mejores doctores del país ー contestó Ryuho.

¿ Qué hay de su hermano mayor ? ー preguntó Haruto.

Fue el Caballero de Leo por mucho tiempo , pero papá me contó que tras la muerte de su esposa durante un ataque sorpresa al Santuario por enemigos desconocidos , abandonó su título de Caballero de Oro y se le desconoce su paradero ー explicó Ryuho.

¿ Cuantos Caballeros de Oro existen en este momento ?

ー preguntó Soma.

Bueno , esta Kiki el Caballero de Aries , Shun en la casa de Virgo , mi papá en la casa de Libra , Sonia la hermana de Eden y Aria en la casa de Escorpio , el señor Seiya en la de Sagitario y Hyoga otro de los caballeros legendarios en la casa de Acuario y el padre de Eden y sus hermanas como el nuevo Patriarca ー explicó Ryuho.

El combate está a punto de comenzar así que pongan atención ー dijo Aldebarán.

Luciano ataca con varias rafagas de luz a una tremenda velocidad a sus oponentes , pero Selena usa la cadena circular protegiendo a ella y a Nicolás de inmediato ; en ese instante Mirapolis lanzó una enorme llamarada pero Nicolás la detuvo con una sola mano.

¿ Eso es todo ? ー preguntó Nicolas.

Solo espera y verás ー contestó su oponente. Nicolás vió como en su cuerpo se hicieron varios cortes.

¿ Hermano estás bien ? ー preguntó Selena.

Ya veo , puedes usar dos elementos , no es muy común en los Caballeros de bronce ー comentó Nicolás.

Tu Armadura no es la unica especial entre los Caballeros de Athena ; la armadura del Lince fue creada para servir al hermano gemelo de nuestra diosa Abel , pero cuando este trató de destronar a Zeus ; mi armadura junto a la tuya y otras dos más pasaron a estar al servicio de Athena ー explicó el caballero del Lince.

Ya entiendo , pero no tendrás tanta suerte en tu próximo ataque ー explicó Nicolás con una sonrisa.

Te borraré esa sonrisa de tu rostro Fénix , Luciano acabemos con ellos ー gritó el Lince.

Hagámoslo ー contestó su compañero.

Selena mantente en guardia ー dijo Nicolás. Luciano y Mirapolis saltaron y lanzaron sus ataques al suelo haciendo que chocaran y cubrieran el coliseo con una pantalla de humo muy intensa ; Selena usó la cadena de ataque para encontrarlos.

Onda de Trueno ー exclamó la chica. La cadena desapareció entre el humo y tras unos segundos encontró a Luciano , quien atrapó la cadena con su mano y elevando su cosmo lanzó una descarga eléctrica por toda la cadena quien junto a la poderosa electricidad de la cadena de Andrómeda misma chocaron y ambos Caballeros volaron por los aires.

Mirapolis trató de atacar a Nicolás por la espalda , pero este lo esquivo con facilidad y cuando el Lince trató de contraatacar , Nicolás apuntó a su oponente su dedo índice y un pequeño destello salió de este e hizo que Mirapolis quedará paralizado frente a Nicolás.

¿ Qué pasó , porque no se mueve ? ー preguntó Yuna

No tengo la menor idea ー contestó Eden. Luciano se puso de pie y vio lo que le pasaba a su amigo y se acercó a él para darle una descarga y sacarlo de la parálisis.

¿ Estás bien ? ー preguntó Luciano

Más o menos ¿ qué demonios fue eso ? ー preguntó Mirapolis a Nicolás.

Solo te mostré lo que es el verdadero Infierno , tuviste suerte que tu amigo te rescató ー comentó Nicolás. Selena se puso de pie.

¿ Estás bien hermana ? ー preguntó el Fénix.

Solo un poco aturdida , pero estoy bien ー contestó la chica.

Entonces continuemos con la pelea ー dijeron los cuatro , pero en ese momento la campana sonó dando terminada la clase.

Eso es todo por hoy , continuaremos con el torneo en la próxima clase ー dijo Aldebarán.

Koga y los demás se marcharon a la siguiente clase , excepto por Eden quien se acercó a el maestro.

¿ Qué sucede Eden ? ー preguntó Aldebarán.

Quiero disculparme por mis acciones hace un rato y hay algo que quiero preguntarle maestro ¿ qué fue esa técnica que el Caballero del Fénix utilizó contra Mirapolis ? ー preguntó Eden.

Se llama el Puño Fantasma y es una de las técnicas más sádicas y temibles de los Caballeros de Bronce , ya que afecta directamente al cerebro , puede causar poderosas ilusiones que hacen que el cerebro de su oponente explote y muera en un instante ; aunque también puede ser usada para interrogaciones ya que puede revelar los secretos más profundos de la persona que caiga bajo el puño ー explicó Aldebarán.

Es sorprendente que ese chico domine una técnica tan terrible como esa ー comentó Eden.

La heredó de su padre ー dijo Aldebarán.

¿ Entonces su padre es Ikki de Leo ? ー preguntó Eden.

Así es , Selena no es su hermana enteramente , ella es la hija de Shun el Caballero de Virgo ; quien tras la muerte de la esposa de Ikki , se hizo cargo de Nicolás ー explicó Aldebarán.

Ya veo ー pensó Eden.

Te contaré el resto después , ahora vete a clase Eden ー dijo el maestro al Caballero de Orión. Cuando Eden regresó a donde estaban sus compañeros y les explicó lo que aprendió del profesor.

Increible , ya veo el porqué puede utilizar una armadura tan difícil como la del Fénix ー comentó Aria.

Algo me dice que este año será mucho más interesante que el anterior ー pensó Koga con una sonrisa. Lo que los jóvenes caballeros no sabían es que desde las sombras de un mundo que fue gobernado por el Dios Hades , un nuevo mal estaba a punto de resucitar.

En las ruinas de una iglesia en los bosques de Alemania , varios monjes estaban de pie frente a un altar y una chica estaba acostada en este ; uno de los monjes tomó una espada y la clavó en el pecho de la mujer y tras decir unas palabras en una lengua antigua ; el lugar entero comenzó a temblar y de un destello un hombre de apariencia joven y algo femenina apareció frente a los monjes que se arrodillaron frente a él.

Bienvenido a nuestro mundo mi señor Lucifer ー dijo uno de los monjes.

Buen trabajo Shaft ¿ cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estuve aquí ? ー preguntó el demonio.

Casi Treinta años mi señor y desde entonces Athena creó una Academia donde se entrenan nuevos caballeros y así prevenir otra Guerra Santa ー explicó Shaft.

Con que esa Diosa entrometida aún sigue entre los mortales , esta vez llegue mejor preparado y acabaré con ella antes de sus alumnos puedan hacer algo ー dijo

Lucifer.

Todo está preparado para invadir el Santuario y sus nuevos Ángeles caídos se han reunido ante usted ー dijo Shaft y frente al demonio aparecieron varios Caballeros que vestían Armaduras de Plata y Oro.

Gracias a la muerte de Hades pude traer desde los abismos del Infierno a Caballeros que alguna vez sirvieron a Athena a través de la historia , esta vez le servirán a usted mi señor ー explicó Shaft.

Excelente , Athena sufrirá su más grande derrota en las manos de su propio ejército ー exclamó Lucifer y tras soltar una risa diabólica , él y su nuevo ejército desaparecieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El Regreso

Del Principe

De las

Tinieblas.

Dos días han pasado desde que los nuevos alumnos y habían llegado a la Academia y las cosas estaban tranquilas , hasta que se dio a conocer el ataque al Santuario por manos de Lucifer y sus hombres.

Esa mañana todos estaban esperando en los salones de clase , pero aún no llegaban sus maestros y eso tenía a todos los alumnos preocupados.

Algo anda mal puedo presentirlo ー comentó Aria a Yuna y Selena.

Tienes razón , los maestros nunca están así de tarde ¿qué pasará ? ー preguntó Ryuho. En ese momento llegó Soma y se veía preocupado.

Chicos hay malas noticias , el Santuario fue atacado ー gritó Soma a todos los presentes.

¿ Estas bromeando cierto ? ー preguntó Koga. Soma prendió la televisión del salón y se puede ver como enormes llamas en el Santuario y en el pueblo que se estaba cercano a este.

Pensé que el Santuario y el pueblo estaban protegidos por una Barrera hecha por Athena desde tiempos ancestrales y no podría hacer atacada desde esa manera ー comentó Haruto.

Es cierto , mi padre me dijo que esa barrera siempre estaba allí , incluso si Athena ya no estaba en la Tierra ; además solo los Caballeros Dorados conocen como destruirla ー explicó Aria.

Entonces fue un ataque desde adentro ー comentó Nicolás. A Koga no le gustó el comentario del Caballero del Fénix y lo tomó de la camiseta.

¿ Como te atreves a decir eso ? Los Caballeros de Oro jamás traicionaría a la Señorita Saori y causaría esto ー gritó Koga. Nicolás lo empujo y le dijo.

Entonces ¿ cómo te explicas que este sucediendo esto ? ー preguntó Nicolás.

Tal Vez tu padre regresó y decidió traicionarnos , después de todo nadie sabe de su paradero ー contestó Koga. Nicolás estaba apunto de golpear a Koga , pero Shaina los detuvo con un grito.

Koga , Nicolás es suficiente ー habló Shaina.

Maestra ¿ qué hace aquí ? ー preguntó Koga.

Saga me mandó a llamar a mi y otros Caballeros de Plata para tomar el puesto de los antiguos Caballeros de Oro , quién se han ido a investigar lo que ha sucedido en el Santuario ー explicó Shaina.

¿ Entonces es serio ? ー preguntó Yuna.

Así es Yuna , pero hemos perdido contacto con Seiya y los demás Caballeros Dorados , tampoco sabemos nada de la señorita Saori , quien partió esta mañana cuando se supo lo sucedido ー explicó Shaina.

Señorita Saori ー pensó Koga preocupado.

Una cosa más Koga , combatí al lado de Ikki por mucho tiempo y de una cosa estoy más que segura ; él jamás traicionaría a Athena y a sus amigos , así que discúlpate con Nicolás ー explicó Shaina. Koga hizo lo que su maestra dijo pero con mala gana y así se decidió comenzar las clases.

Ya en la noche , todos los alumnos descansaban en sus habitaciones y tratando de no pensar lo sucedido en el Santuario.

Koga se levantó de su cama y salió hacia uno de los jardines a observar las estrellas.

¿ No puedes dormir tampoco ? ー preguntó Nicolás quien también estaba allí observando el cielo de igual manera.

Estoy preocupado por la Señorita Athena y los demás Caballeros del Santuario ー contestó Koga.

Te entiendo , mi hermana está igualmente preocupado por mi tío y no me puedo imaginar cómo se deben estar sintiendo Ryuho , Eden y Aria ー comentó Nicolás.

Nicolás escucha , lamento lo que dije en clase esta mañana ; solo lo dije en un momento de rabia y se que tu padre no haría algo como eso ー dijo Koga.

Esta bien , no te preocupes ; Yuna me explicó que la señorita Saori te adoptó cuando solo eras un bebé y ha sido como una madre para tí y ya entiendo por qué estabas tan preocupado ー explicó Nicolás

Espero que todo esto sea un simple accidente y todos esten bien en el Santuario ー dijo Koga.

Yo támbien ー dijo Nicolás. Tras charlar un poco más , los dos chicos regresaron a sus habitaciones.

Al siguiente día Marin y Shaina estaban caminando hacia los salones de clase y conversaban sobre lo sucedido en el Santuario. 

¿ Noticias ? ー preguntó Shaina.

No y las cosas en la Academia no están muy bien que digamos ー comentó Marín.

Lo sé , los alumnos se están preocupando y quieren saber la verdad y si las cosas se resuelven pronto , tendremos muchos problemas ー comentó Shaina.

Para colmo yo ya no tengo mi Armadura , si una pelea ocurre no podré ayudar a nadie ー dijo Marín algo molesta.

Después de la batalla contra Apolo y Artemisa y para poder salvar la vida de su hermano Touma ; Marin sacrificó su cosmo y parte de su energía vital así renunciando a su título de Caballero ya que su Armadura no respondía a su llamado.

Así que Marín dio la Armadura de Águila a Yuna , mientras que ella sería una maestra en la Academia en donde muchos estudiantes la admiraban por su sabiduría , mientras que su hermano entrenó bajo la tutela de Seiya y tras tres años Touma se convirtió en Caballero de Plata.

Tranquila Marín , estoy segura de que las cosas no llegaran a tal punto de que los alumnos tengan que pelear ー dijo Shaina para tratar de calmar a su amiga.

Mientras en el Santuario , Lucifer ya había tomado el control completo de todas las tierras Sagradas de Athena y estaba en el salón del Patriarca junto a Shaft. Saori estaba atada en unas cadenas de oro y que estaban absorbiendo la energía vital y poder divino de la mujer , el padre de Eden y Aria se encontraba en el suelo mal herido.

Maldito , suelta tus diabólicas manos de la diosa ー gritó el Patriarca , pero fue atacado por un rayo con que Shaft le atacó.

Silencio , no te atrevas a hablarle así a mi señor ー dijo el monje.

Maldito ¿ como te atreves a traicionar a la humanidad por adorar a este demonio ? ー preguntó el Patriarca. Lucifer escuchó las palabras de este y enfureció , levantando al Patriarca del suelo y le dijo.

Yo no soy cualquier demonio asqueroso mortal , yo soy Lucifer el señor de los Infiernos , Príncipe de las Tinieblas y futuro amo de este Planeta ー exclamó Lucifer.

Te derrotamos una vez y lo volveremos hacer ー dijo El Patriarca , para luego escupir a Lucifer en la cara. Lucifer enfureció y abrió un portal de donde salió un enorme perro infernal salió de este ; Lucifer arrojó al Patriarca y el perro comenzó a devorarlo.

Antes de morir , el Patriarca tomó un talismán de su túnica y lo apuntó hacia Saori ; el talismán comenzó a brillar y logró absorber lo último de la energía divina de Saori , haciendo que Saori se transformará en un enorme cristal.

¿ Qué ? ー preguntó Lucifer furioso.

Imposible , este bastardo transfirió la energía divina de Athena y la envió alguna parte o alguna persona , por eso su forma humana se cristalizó como la de los demás Caballeros que la servían ー explicó Shaft.

Entonces debemos encontrar esa energía o nuestros planes estarán arruinados ー dijo Lucifer furioso. En ese momento uno de sus Caballeros de Oro apareció y se arrodillo ante Lucifer.

Mi señor deje que yo me encargue de encontrar la energía de Athena ー reclamó el Caballero de Oro.

¿ Quién eres ? ー Preguntó Lucifer.

Soy Krest de Acuario mi señor ー contestó el Caballero.

Krest fue uno de Caballeros de Oro quien más peleó por Athena a través de la historia , peleando en las Guerras Santas contra Ares , Poseidón y Hades , de cabello corto y color negro ; fue él quien entrenó a Degel como su sucesor en la guerra contra Hades del siglo dieciocho y se le conocía por tener uno de los cosmos más frios y poderosos de todos los Caballeros de los hielos. Ahora servía a Lucifer gracias a la magia de Shaft y aunque vestía nuevamente una Armadura de Oro , se podía ver en ella rasgos demoníacos.

Degel acaso tienes alguna idea de ¿ donde este la energía ? ー preguntó Shaft.

No , pero tengo la sospecha de que puede haber ido a la Academia de Caballeros , después de todo puede ser el lugar más indicado para ocultarse , ya que hay muchos Caballeros y maestros que la pueden custodiarー contestó Krest.

Tienes razón Krest , tienes mi permiso para atacar la Academia y no regreses hasta que la hayas encontrado

ー esclamó Lucifer.

Así será mi señor ー dijo Krest antes de marcharse.

Ya en la tarde todos los alumnos tomaban un descanso en los jardines de Palestra y parece que las cosas estaban más tranquilas gracias a los esfuerzos de los maestros.

Eden ¿ donde esta Aria ? ー preguntó Yuna.

Esta donde los doctores para darle un último chequeo médico ー contestó Eden.

Espero que todo salga bien , ya lleva muchos tiempo así y me siento algo culpable ー dijo Yuna.

No lo hagas , solo fue un accidente Yuna , lo que sigo sin entender es ¿ cómo aún no puede controlar su cosmo ? y lleva más de tres años como Amazona ー comentó Eden. En ese instante apareció tras su hermano y lo abrazo.

Awww te preocupas por mi ー dijo Aria en burla , ya que sabía que su hermano no le gustaba mostrarle afección frente a los demás y en ese instante Eden vio como su hermana llevaba un collar con el mismo Talismán con que el padre de los gemelos había sellado la esencia divina de Saori.

Que hermoso Talisman Aria de ¿ donde lo sacaste ?ー preguntó Selena.

Lo encontré en mi cuarto esta mañana , tiene la insignia del Patriarca , papá me lo debe haber enviado de regaloー contestó la chica. Nicolás comenzó a mirar hacía cielo y su cosmo comenzó a llamar la atención de todos.

¿ Qué sucede hermano ? ー preguntó Selena.

La temperatura ha comenzado a descender muy rápido ー contestó Nicolás y en ese momento comenzó a nevar.

Imposible estamos en pleno Verano ー dijo Soma.

Tengo un mal presentimiento ー dijo Haruto. En ese mismo instante la puerta principal de la Academia se abrió de repente y una enorme ventisca helada invadió todos los pasillos y jardines , congelando las hermosas flores del jardín. Frente a todos los estudiantes y maestros Krest apareció vistiendo la Armadura de Acuario.

Un Caballero de Oro ¿ qué hace aquí ? ー preguntó Selena.

Esperen , Ryuho no dijiste que el Caballero de Acuario es Hyoga uno de los Caballeros Legendarios junto a Seiya y tu padre ー comentó Koga.

Así es , no se ¿ quien sea esta persona ? ー preguntó Ryuho.

Además que su Armadura es Dorada tiene un aspecto muy distinto ー dijo Eden. Shaina y los demás Caballeros de Plata aparecieron frente a Krest.

¿ Quién eres y qué haces en Palestra ? ー preguntó

Shaina.

Mi nombre es Krest de Acuario y soy un fiel servidor del señor Lucifer y vengo a recobrar la energía divina de Athena.

Athena ¿ qué pasó con la señorita Saori ? ー preguntó Koga.

La mujer llamada Saori Kido ya no existe y lo último que queda de su poder como Athena lo guardo en un pequeño Talismán , mi señor Lucifer lo necesita para crear su reino sobre la Tierra ー contestó Krest.

Maldito , te lo haré pagar ー gritó Koga , quien se puso la Armadura de Pegaso y atacó a Krest con sus Meteoros de Pegaso ; lamentablemente el ataque no hizo daño alguno al Caballero de Acuario.

¿ Eso es todo ? el último Caballero de Pegaso que conocí era mil veces más poderoso que tú , eres un simple niño ー dijo Krest , quien con su cosmo empujo a Koga por los aires hasta estrellarlo contra una pared.

Koga ー gritó Ryuho. Shaina y los demás instructores se lanzaron al ataque contra Krest , pero este los derrotó a todos sin ni siquiera moverse de donde estaba con el Polvo de Diamantes.

Krest lanzó otro ataque congelante a todos los que estaban allí , pero Nicolás y los estudiantes que usaban el elemento del elemento de fuego , pero el ataque de Krest fue más fuerte y logró congelar a todos.

Buen intento , pero sus cosmos no son lo suficiente fuerte para detenerme ー comentó Krest. Nicolás elevo su cosmo y logró liberarse del ataque de Krest , algo que sorprendió a Krest.

Más estudiantes atacaron a Krest , pero fue inútil ya que todos caían bajo los ataques fríos de este ; Marín se dio cuenta de que el Talismán que Aria tenía era lo que Krest buscaba y se acercó a los chicos y les dijo.

Tienen que irse de aquí rápido ー murmuró Marin.

Maestra ¿qué hay de ustedes? ー preguntó Yuna.

El Talismán que Aria tiene , es lo que este Caballero busca , puedo sentir la energía de Athena en él , deben escapar y no permitir que ellos lo obtenga ー explicó Marin.

Krest sintió la energía de Athena en el Talismán y se acercó a Aria , Marin trató de detenerlo pero Krest la detuvo rápidamente y comenzó a congelar su garganta.

Alto te daré el Talismán si le perdonas la vida ー gritó Aria.

No lo hagas por favor Aria ー pidió la maestra.

De Acuerdo , dame el Talismán y le perdonaré la vida a todos ー dijo Krest. Aria se acercó a Krest para darle el Talismán , pero cuando el Caballero de Acuario trató de tocarlo y una descarga eléctrica lo atacó.

Ya veo , no podré acercarme a él , tendré que llevarte conmigo ante mi señor ー Krest tomó a Aria del brazo , a lo que Eden y los demás trataron de detenerlo , pero el cosmo de Krest los detuvo. Marin y Shaina los liberaron y usaron un portal a donde los empujaron y los sacaron de la Academia ; lo último que Koga y los demás vieron fue como toda la Academia se convirtió en un enorme pilar de hielo.

Aria ー gritó Eden.

Eden calmate , debemos ocultarnos mirá ー dijo Haruto señalando hacía el cielo , donde vieron a varios demonios alados quien los buscaban ; los chicos se ocultaron en una caverna que estaba cerca de la Academia.

¿ Qué hacemos ahora ? ー preguntó Soma.

Es más que obvio , debemos recatar a mi hermana ー contestó Eden.

¿ Nosotros ocho ? es una locura ー dijo Yuna.

Sino lo hacemos Lucifer ganará y todo estará perdido ー dijo Ryuho.

Ryuho tiene razón ¿pero por dónde empezamos ? ー preguntó Selena. Todos los chicos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Nicolás dijo.

El rastreador que todos los estudiantes de Palestra tenemos , así podemos localizarla ー explicó Nicolás , Haruto tomó la pequeña computadora que siempre cargaba y activó el rastreador de Aria y logró localizarla y se dirigía rumbo a Europa ; los Caballeros descansaron por esa noche y a la mañana siguiente se fueron rumbo a rescatar a su compañera.

Krest había llegado a las ruinas de la catedral donde había sido el ritual para regresar a Lucifer a la Tierra. Dentro de la catedral estaban Shaft y Krest junto a la joven Aria.

Tomará tiempo , pero con este ritual podremos tomar el Talismán y darle su poder a nuestro señor ー explicó Shaft.

Algunos alumnos escaparon de la Academia , podemos tener problemas ー dijo Krest.

Tienes razón y ya pensé en algo ー dijo Shaft quien tras decir unas palabras mágicas la catedral se transformó en te una enorme torre.

Mantendré a varios Caballeros de Plata y Demonios custodien la torre , tu debes regresar al Santuario Krestー explicó Shaft. El Caballero de Acuario obedeció y desapareció.

No te preocupes jovencita , pronto te liberaré de tu problema ー dijo el monje a la niña.

Mi hermano y mis amigos me rescatarán y arruinaran tus planes ー dijo Aria al monje.

Si se atreven a venir , los estaré esperando ー dijo Shaft con una sonrisa diabólica.

Koga , hermano , todos tengan mucho cuidado por favorー pensó Aria mirando al cielo desde una ventana de la enorme torre.

El telón de una nueva Guerra Santa se ha levantado y los nuevos Caballeros se enfrentan a un terrible enemigo y el destino de la humanidad está en juego nuevamente.

Co


End file.
